The present invention relates to a speed governor for internal combustion engines.
More particularly, it relates to a speed governor for internal combustion engines having a centrifugal advance device which serves to regulate speed, acts against the force of governing springs, produces a speed-dependent adjustment path of a governor sleeve and is outfitted with centrifugal weights.
Such a speed governor is already known from DE-PS 19 00 675. This speed governor has an automatic spark advance or centrifugal advance device which generates an actuating force corresponding to the engine speed and acts via a control linkage on a control rod for controlling the quantity of fuel. A bracket is arranged between the control rod and control linkage, which control linkage terminates in a control lever. A feeler is supported at the connecting point between the control lever and bracket in such a way that it can be swiveled out in a springing manner. The feeler cooperates with a full-load stop. In so doing, the feeler senses a cam disk whose contour follows the fuel requirement of the internal combustion engine. The bracket transmits this movement to the control rod. A full-load fuel delivery quantity corresponding to the desired torque curve of the internal combustion engine is accordingly achieved.
To start the internal combustion engine, the feeler is brought into a position via the control linkage enabling it to swivel through under the full-load stop so that the control rod arrives in the starting position. The amount of fuel delivered by the fuel injection pump when starting exceeds the fuel quantity delivered at full-load since condensation losses in the combustion chambers of the cold internal combustion engine must be taken into account.
If the starting process is initiated when the internal combustion engine is already at operating temperature, the allotted starting fuel delivery is excessive because of the absence of condensation losses. The surplus fuel is incompletely burned and is emitted as a soot cloud. This so-called warm start smoke burst must be prevented in view of present strict requirements concerning exhaust quality.